le récit de Moira
by Natsumi0003
Summary: L'histoire de Moira après sa rencontre avec June.


Le récit de Moira

Moira écoutait le robinet goutter. Étendue sur le lit, elle regardait obstinément les néons roses qui grésillaient au plafond. Son « client » venait de quitter la chambre, et elle profitait du moment pour penser : il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant qu'elle soit transférée. Ce ne serait pas si mal, mais l'envie de dormir la prenait déjà. Ces temps-ci, elle dormait durant presque toute la journée et c'est tout juste si on arrivait à la réveiller le soir pour aller à Jézabel. Des rides s'étaient creusées malicieusement sur son front, au coin de ses lèvres, et sous ses yeux se creusaient de grands cercles bleu-mauve. Le poids d'un âge avancé pesait sur ses épaules pourtant jeunes.

Elle marchait dans l'ancienne université, mais elle était déserte. Les étudiants étaient-ils à leurs cours ? Moira regarda par la fenêtre sans rien voir. Ce n'était pas la nuit ni le jour : tout était noir après le campus, comme si le monde finissait après les limites du terrain de football. Elle se mit à courir dans les corridors, sans croiser âme qui vive. Elle ouvrait les portes, criait, renversait les meubles des dortoirs, rien. Soudain, elle entendit leurs pas. Les Yeux entraient par milliers dans le bâtiment, et elle hurlait, hurlait…

Moira ? Moira ! Moira !

Au-dessus d'elle, en costume de léopard sale avec une oreille brisée se tenait Emily.

Jamais vu une fille s'endormir dans un endroit pareil.

Avec un demi-sourire, elle l'aida à se redresser. Les Tantes de Jézabel ne laissaient personne paresser et c'était une chance qu'Emily l'avait réveillée avant que l'une d'entre elles la trouve ainsi.

En entrant dans l'ancienne salle de bains, Moira remarqua une nouvelle. Elle avait une cicatrice sur toute la longueur de sa joue gauche. Les filles semblaient l'ignorer, mais c'était le rituel habituel pour chaque nouvelle. Moira l'ignora donc en passant devant le miroir pour retoucher son maquillage. Pourquoi l'avait-on emmenée ici ? Sa cicatrice n'attirerait pas les clients, à part peut-être ceux que ça exitait. Malgré cela, elle restait attirante, ses longs cheveux noirs pouvaient cacher une partie de la balafre et elle était assez jeune. Elle avait un nez étroit et faisait une moue boudeuse. La fille leva les yeux. Moira réalisa que cela faisait un moment qu'elle la fixait à travers le miroir, et ne brisa pas le regard.

Tu veux ma photo ?

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. C'était l'ultime affront, et aucune recrue n'avait osé parler sur ce ton le premier jour, surtout pas à Moira. Emily cria une injure et Moira allait rétorquer quand une Tante entra :

Olivia, ta pause est finie.

Moira sourit : c'était donc son nom.

Tu veux une cigarette ? J'ai piqué cette boîte à mon dernier.

Elles s'appuyaient derrière un mur dans le jardin. Olivia lui tendait le paquet. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et Moira l'avait prise sous son aile. Avec son caractère, elle avait besoin d'un mentor avant qu'elle ne dépasse les limites. De toute façon, ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait guider une nouvelle. Certaines pleuraient le soir des premiers jours, mais pas Olivia. Les autres avaient un peu peur d'elle pour ces raisons, mais Moira l'appréciait. Elle frisait toujours avec les règles et c'est en partie pourquoi passer ses temps libres avec la jeune femme étaient si amusants. Moira réalisa qu'elle frissonnait contre ce mur sous la pluie qui commençait à se faire plus froide.

Rentrons. Il pleut beaucoup trop.

Tu ne trouves pas que les hommes qui passent ici se confient beaucoup ?

C'est sûr, ils savent que rien ne peut sortir d'ici. S'il y avait une échelle, nous serions tout en bas, avec peut-être les colonies en dessous de nous.

Ils n'ont personne d'autre à qui se confier. Et les informations peuvent être intéressantes à partager.

Moira resta interdite. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Fais attention à ce que tu dis, dit-elle d'un air menaçant. Il y a peut-être des micros.

Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on reste sous cette grosse pluie ?, rétorqua Olivia.

Tu as raison, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Moira !

Elle s'éloigna. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Olivia venait de lui proposer d'entrer dans Mayday. On le lui avait proposé plusieurs fois, surtout après sa première tentative. Elle avait refusé. Moira ne travaillait pas en équipe, elle avait toujours fait ses plans à sa manière, sans l'aide de personne.

Une semaine plus tard, Moira fut convoquée au bureau d'une des Tantes en chef de Jézabel. Elle ne la reconnut pas, car elle restait enfermée dans son bureau à longueur d'année, comme si descendre voir ce qui se passait aux étages en dessous la salirait.

Votre temps est écoulé. Vous serez transférée dans six mois. Bonne chance. »

Les mots secs et détachés de la Tante passaient en boucle dans la tête de Moira. Il y a si, si longtemps, elle plaisantait sur les quatre ans et ultimement la fin, mais aujourd'hui elle ne plaisantait pas.

Parfois, June revenait dans ses rêves. Au réveil, elle ne se rappelait plus de ses paroles mais son visage, quoique flou, subsistait à l'épreuve du temps. À quelques moments en voyant des filles en plumes, elle s'arrêtait un instant, mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne revint jamais.

Ils avaient gelé les comptes de toutes les femmes, elles avaient été renvoyées de leur travail. Des mois après son renvoi, Moira marchait dans la rue quand elle vit un grand bûcher sur l'artère centrale. Des hommes habillés en noir tenant des mitraillettes se tenaient non loin, et d'autres hommes jetaient des livres dans le bûcher. Moira, comme des dizaines de passants, s'était approchée pour regarder. Dans les milliers de pages qui se consumaient dans les flammes, elle vit des couvertures des livres qu'elle avait édités. Des livres sur le féminisme, le viol, la contraception. Ils brûlaient tous.

Moira avait essayé de partir avant June. Tous fuyaient vers le Canada, mais les rumeurs ne l'aidaient pas à trouver un passeur fiable. Un des hommes qui utilisaient leur compte bancaire fini par lui proposer un ami qui connaissait une route. Une nuit, avec deux autres femmes, ils étaient passés par un vieux tunnel clandestin utilisé par les immigrants d'autrefois. À la sortie, ils les attendaient.

Moira voulait se venger. Son temps était compté, et pendant quatre ans elle s'était lentement enfoncée dans sa nouvelle routine, sans voir une autre chance de s'échapper. Olivia était arrivée avec son esprit rebelle, son audace, mais cet endroit tuait à petit feu, et Moira n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Elle allait faire une dernière tentative contre le système.

Les mois qui suivirent, Moira et Olivia soutirèrent de l'information aux commandants, aux commerçants étrangers, aux diplomates pour l'envoyer à Mayday grâce à un commandant au rôle de taupe. Celui-ci venait régulièrement et les deux filles étaient supposément ses « favorites ». Elles apprirent que Gilead perdait ses guerres à l'étranger, notamment en Chine, contrairement aux informations véhiculées par le gouvernement.

Un après-midi, Moira fut réveillée par Olivia. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait si blême, les cheveux en bataille et les mains tremblantes.

Ils savent. Le commandant a été découvert et ils vont venir. Mayday tenteront de nous sauver par les camions noirs, mais nous devons faire profil bas avant cela !

La soirée se déroula dans une tension extrême. En voyant les centaines d'hommes en costumes noir aller et venir, Moira ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un d'eux viendrait les arrêter, que des Yeux les jetteraient sans ménagement à l'arrière de leurs fourgons noirs. Heureusement, tout se déroula comme prévu.

Elles tenaient une longue banderole et derrière elles, des centaines de personnes marchaient d'un pas assuré. Ils tenaient tous des pancartes, des affiches, mais la manifestation se faisait en silence. Moira se tenait droite, la banderole levée, devant les journalistes canadiens amassés devant le parlement. Elle allait prononcer le discours qui allait pousser le Canada à entrer en guerre économique contre Gilead avec une coalition d'autres pays qui mènerait, graduellement et au moyen d'autres actions, à la chute du régime.

Création produite dans le cadre du programme Arts, lettres et communications du Collège de Maisonneuve.


End file.
